


Ghostbusters

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [14]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Ghostbusters

Reaching the airport, you pouted at Tony. “I’m gonna miss you. I mean, we plan to make a pit stop in New York before leaving the country, but still!” 

He matched your sad look. “I know, kid. But this will do you some good. It’s always been a goal of yours.” He opened his arms. “You both got an awesome camera, you’ll make lots of memories, and you have Wade. He’ll make time fly.” 

“True.” You smiled, hugging him tight. “This is all thanks to you.” You said gratefully. “I’ll never be able to say thank you enough or make this up to you.”

“Sure you will. You’ll be the best employee I got.” He chuckled. “I’ll make all the other companies jealous.” He teased. “I got both Romanoff sisters! The extra scary one, and the extra smart and scary one.” 

You laughed. “Thanks!” You grinned. “I’m super excited.” You admitted. “Be good.” You teased him with a poke. “I’ll check in. I made an instagram just for this! I’ll send it to you.” 

“Instagram? You think I do that?” He chuckled, then shook his head. “Please do.” He nodded. “Now go. Get on that plane.” He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. The three of you had first class tickets to Miami, and he was half jealous he wasn’t joining in on this trip. 

You smiled. “Don’t cry.” You teased and waved, leaving him to hook your arm with Wade’s. “Where do you wanna sit?” You turned to Steve, knowing his slight fear of flying. He was always flying on the Quinjet, and this was entirely different.

He took a breath. “I like the views, but sometimes they make me uneasy so middle or end is find.” He wasn’t sure how first class worked half the time. “Just, close to you two?”

“Sure.” You smiled, leading the way until the three of you were able to be seated sometime later. “Hopefully a few flights in it gets easier. And at least around Europe, there are lots of other options.” You reminded him.

“Train?” He asked excitedly. “I do like trains. It’s something that hasn’t changed too much since my time.” He noted. 

“Old sap.” Wade smiled. 

“We can definitely do that.” You promised. “Sounds like a good time, too.” You told him. “And maybe you can tell us stories about ‘your time’?” You had grown fond of the way he talked about things. 

He beamed, nodding. “I’d love that.” He had one more thing to look forward to know, slowly pushing thoughts of Cas out of his head. “Hey, you said you made an instagram for this, right? Maybe I can post some, too? Like, a picture with a short story from before?”

You brightened. “That’s a great idea!” You said enthusiastically. “I think that’s a great idea.” You clapped.

Steve smiled shyly. “Thanks. I look forward to that then.” He said honestly. 

You hugged his arm as you sat comfortably. “Thanks for coming.” You shifted to lean on Wade. “I think it’ll make it even more fun. I mean, I have my guy, and my best friend.” 

Steve smiled softly. “I’m glad. This is all for you.” He noted. “We’re just along for the ride.” He glanced at Wade. “And, as weird as you are, I’m glad you’re tagging along.”

“Oh, Cappy.” Wade placed a hand on his chest. “You know how to make a girl blush.” He giggled, making you laugh. “I’m just happy she asked me to tag along.” He admitted. 

You kissed his cheek. “Duh.” You teased. “How’re you feeling about being out without your mask?” You asked gently. There was no way in hell he was getting through security with it on.

“Scary business.” He said honestly. “I don’t dig the stares but I’m getting used to it.” He sighed. “Having you two helps. Who’s gonna be a shitstain with this hunk here?” He motioned to Steve. 

You nodded in agreement. “That’s a big bonus. Literally.” You noted. “At least you don’t have to hear people being stupid. If I do, someone’s getting seriously hurt.” You glanced at him. “No one fucks with my guy.”

“You’re so scary, it’s cute.” Wade smiled dopely. “So, what’s first on the list of things to do?”

“Get a tan.” You giggled. “I really want to walk on the warm sand.” You said contently. “I ordered a couple nice bathing suits for this trip, too.” You told him.

He fist bumped the air. “Can’t wait for those. Bet you’re excited for that?” He reached around to poke Steve. “Pretty girls in suits?” He tried to lighten his mood further. “Asking you to ‘lotion’ their backs.”

Steve blushed, truly thinking for a moment. “Yeah, maybe.” He shrugged.

You looked at him surprised. You thought he would have said something about not enjoying how ‘skimpy’ suits were today or something.

He shrugged again and glanced away, the blush still tainting is cheeks. 

* * *

“Wake up.” You gently shook Wade. “We’re here!” 

“Wha?” He mumbled sleepily.

You kissed his cheek. "Bikini time is so much closer…"

“Oh, oh!” He sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Let’s go!” He was suddenly much more awake. “I can’t wait to see what you picked out.” He winked at you.

Steve shook his head as he gathered your carry on bags. “I look forward to the warmth.” He chuckled. “I might actually sketch or read while at the beach. I’ve never done either there.”

“It’ll be really relaxing.” You smiled at him and followed, Wade grabbing at you. “After we leave the hotel, you can be in charge of my phone and taking pictures. Then we can choose some to post later!”

“Deal.” He put on his cap and glasses once you stepped into the airport. This was another thing he was not looking forward to with all the traveling the three of you would be doing. The possible fans. The pictures would be all over in the next year, and rumors were bound to fly. Thankfully you and Tony planned secluded places but overall it was a public trip. He kept close to you and Wade as the three of you made your way to collect your luggage. “Get food delivered to the hotel, or get it on the way?”

“Delivered. Finding a place would be hard.” You told him. “I’ve downloaded all the food delivery apps and everything.” You shrugged. “They might not work when we leave the country, though, but we have time before that.” 

“We’ll research.” Steve nodded. “Thanks.”

Wade hummed. “I’ll call the Uber!” He pulled out his phone quickly. “Get us away from these normies.”

You laughed. “We’re normies. Like Steve’s bodyguards.” You looped your arm with Wade’s.

“I do feel safer.” The blonde laughed. "You two aren't afraid to hit people."

“It helps that I can’t die.” Wade laughed with him, running ahead to dive into the Uber. 

“Wade!” You laughed. “Don’t announce that to the world!”

Steve laughed loudly, helping the driver put the bags from luggage in. There was no way this trip would be boring.

* * *

Dean held Nat close as them and Sam watched a movie. Suddenly Cas appeared next to Sam, interested in such activities. “What movie is this?” He asked.

Sam looked over. “Ghostbusters. Where were you?” 

Dean hit pause on his phone and sat up, looking at his friend intensely. “I called you this morning when they left. You bailed on them!” 

Cas shrunk slightly. “I had business.” 

“I thought angels were good at lying.” Nat looked at him. “You’re horrible at it. “I’m a trained spy, so I’d know.” She gave him an annoyed look. “Want to try that agian?” 

Cas looked at her. “I said goodbye to Steve last night. I do apologize for not saying goodbye to Y/N and Wade.” He said simply, as if it was no big deal. 

Dean narrowed his eyes. “Why are you being a dick? I thought you grew out of that.” He shook his head. “And then you pull this bullshit.”

Cas stared at him. “I was unaware.” He blinked. 

“No, you weren’t. Steve told us about the dream, Cas.” He stood up after gently moving Nat. “He was really upset.” He looked at him. “Nearly crying upset, man. What’d you do?” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Why would you do that?”

When he stayed silent, Nat glared harshly. “I don’t feel comfortable sharing.” Cas said. 

Dean nodded, licking his lips. “And I’m not comfortable about how you treated our friend, or how you refused to say goodbye to Wade and Y/N.”

“I was avoiding Steve.” He said for the last statement. “I’m protecting myself.” He sighed. “A great deal.” 

Nat stood. “He’d never hurt a fly!”

“Not intentionally I know.” Cas told her. “I still wish to protect myself. It is better this way.”

Dean frowned. “You think he’s gonna stop being your friend or something?” He asked, trying to figure out what was going through Cas’s mind. “Bailing isn’t the way to do things, we’ve been over this. You have friends to talk to now.”

Cas sighed. “You wouldn’t understand, Dean.” He told him. “No one would.” 

“Try me.” Dean opened his arms in a shrug. “How do you know without attempting to talk? How long have we been friends?” 

“Years. And I have never talked about this.” He sighed. “I don’t know how.” He sagged slightly. 

Sam got up. “Hey, we’re here for you, man.” He sounded a lot calmer than Dean, and hoped that helped a bit.

Cas looked sheepish. “I…” He started, then sighed, frustrated. “I’ve never felt this way before.” He shook his head, his jaw clenching slightly.

“Maybe we can help tell you if we’ve felt the same way.” Sam offered. "Talking about your feelings isn't easy, but it is worth it."

“I do not fear you will judge, though I am reluctant to share.” He admitted. 

"You've seen us at our worst. You dragged my ass out of hell. Pretty sure there's nothing that could make us judge you, be shocked, or whatever."

He glanced down. “I’m certain I enjoy my friendship with Steve more so than I am supposed to.” He said softly, sighing. "He called a waitress doll once, and I really dislike it. So much he believed I was angry with him."

Dean’s face completely changed. “Oh…” He smiled. “That’s something we can help with.” He assured his friend as Nat's face softened. "That's right up our alley."

Nat nodded. “We might be fighters, but we have feelings too.” She assured. “We’re not made of stone. Dean and I almost went out separate ways not that long ago, too.” She told him, making Sam look at them confused. 

Dean nodded. “We’re all afraid of feelings, Cas.” His harsh demeanor had changed. “They can be messy, and they can hurt, but aren’t they also what you love about us humans?” He half teased. “The joy, the friendship, all that?”

Cas nodded. “Yes, of course. However I feel that I will receive hurt.” He said honestly. "I am an angel, in a male vessel. He is a male human." He explained. “A male human who has told me he prefers women. I can not force anything on that.” It was clearly something he had thought about. “I would prefer not to put myself in harm’s way.”

Nat sagged, not knowing how much he was hurting with that. “I’m sorry, Cas. I didn’t know.” She walked over and hugged him.

He leaned into her. “It’s not your fault.” He said softly. “No ones fault.” He assured her. “I felt time would ease this.” 

“Cas, have you not seen how Steve looks at you?” Sam asked. “Or how he lights up when you come into a room?” He went on. “I don’t think this is as black and white as you think. Maybe he’s just as scared?” 

Cas messed with his coat. “I worry he is scared because he knows how I feel and is uncomfortable.” He glanced at his tall friend. “That he wishes I did not feel this way.”

Sam frowned sadly. “It’s a valid worry, but I feel we can read people pretty good.” He glanced at his brother. “We’d have died a lot more if we couldn’t.” He shrugged. 

Dean nodded in agreement. “It’s true. Steve was so upset he didn’t see you today. That’s not just regular friendship.” Sighing, he gave him a small smile. “I think you need to go see them, Cas.” He urged. “The longer you wait, the worse it’ll be.” 

The angel nodded. “I am still worried to say anything, but I will let you know when I develop courage.” He told them. “Thank you for this.” He smiled softly at each of them.

“Always, man.” Dean promised. “Just talk to us.” He put his hand on his shoulder. “Just...knock if we’re in the bedroom.” He laughed, trying to lighten the mood. “Deal?”

“Deal.” Cas smiled, then glanced at Nat. “I apologize if this puts you in the middle between friends.” That was not his intention. 

“No worries. I agree with the guys. You might not see it, but I know Steve.” She smiled. "I have for a long time. I can read him. I have to be able to in a fight."

He nodded. “That is logical.” He said softly. “Maybe I will visit him again when he sleeps. Then apologize to Y/N and Wade tomorrow.” He thought out loud. "Do you think that would be acceptable?"

They all thought and nodded. “I think he’d appreciate that one on one.” Sam noted. He smiled. "That's thoughtful."

Dean agreed. “It’ll be good.” He motioned to the TV. "Join us for now?"

Cas nodded, rather enjoying movie nights. 


End file.
